A Bet
by princessofdevils
Summary: well this is a dm/hg romance. it is a bet wich turns in2 love read on 2 find out more
1. Default Chapter

A bet part 1  
  
~hogwarts express~  
  
newly selected head boy of hogwarts draco malfoy a blonde extremely handsome seventh year sat with his friends crabbe and goyle waiting 2 c hogwarts. There were changes in his looks. He looked so handsome that all the girls were crazy after him and he owned himself a fan club wich included almost every1 of hogwarts students and the list had some gryffindors too. Crabbe and goyle weren't bad looking either. They had grown thin and maintained that shape wich made them pretty good in looks. Suddenly getting bored of their continuous quidditch talk draco suggested that they put a bet. Before draco could say another word crabbe exclaimed , "okay I lay a bet with you of 50 galleons. You have to make hermione granger fall for you after all she's the sexiest gurl at hogwarts and ur'e the most good looking guy at hogwarts so that's a bet. And if u have gutz in ur'e butz then you should do it." he said , "you know something crabbe? I can give u 50 galleons without doing the bet if that is what you want." Crabbe , " so all you said about being called MR.DARE by your friends before you joined hogwarts was load of rubbish eh?" draco hadn't been lying. He was called MR.DARE. Draco opened his mouth to argue but he thought better of it. He understood that his friends think he is a coward but he had to prove it to them that he wasn't. so he replied, "ok the bet is on. Now hermione granger is as good as mine." before he could complete goyle interrupted, "but there is more I want 2 add 2 it. I bet u 4 10 galleons that after u make her fall 4 u, u have to dump her also" draco replied furiously , "though I hate her I would never want 2 do that" goyle, "so has mr.dare chickened out? " draco as he couldn't stand it anymore, "ok the bet is on. 60 galleons keep them ready ok? now if u don't see the head girl going around with the head boy then I will change my name to Hermione Granger and I will give u 60 galleons 2." Goyle winking at draco, "that's the Mr. Dare we were talking about"  
  
here ends my part 1. if I u think I have copied any1's story then tell me right away plzz coz I haven't read all the stories out here and I am completely new in here. Please review. You can mail me at nushdevil_jessica@hotmail.com with your reviews. I will be waiting. I will be up with the next part by say this Thursday if you want me to.  
  
Bbye. 


	2. A bet PArt 2

A bet part 2 ~Hogwarts~ Crabbe, "look draco there she is. remember?" draco furiously, "crabee you suck. How thick can you get? Make me make the girl I hate fall for me? That also make a mudblood fall for me? And then on top of all dump her?" goyle, "fine then if you don't want to do that then go to snape and tell him, "oh! Snape I love you I loved you all my life.even my family does" crabbe laughing hysterically, "that'll make it good you know. Now we give you a choice what do you want? Granger or snape? Imagine the look on snape's face when you tell him this ." draco, "ok I select granger. Now let's go to the great hall I am starving." goyle, "u must be. Since you and granger get a common room to share how wouldn't you be starving? " draco furiously, "ohh shut up goyle now come on. " ~Great Hall~ Draco, Crabbe and goyle sit on the slytherin table. When hermione enters goyle winks at draco who glares back. Hermione takes a seat in between harry and Ron on the gryffindor table. Ron, "yo hermione. Where were you? You were with us right now and suddenly where did you disappear?" hermione replies back dully, "ohh that I was having a word with parvati" Harry, "ohh about what? Studies I expect." hermione , "yeah right. Now let me just lay my teeth in this delicious food ahhh I am starving like hell." Ron said sarcastically, "Ohh but I am full. Have u given up on SPEW?" hermione, "yeah but you have no authority to insult it by calling it SPEW. It is S.P.E.W". Ron , "Whatever" ~Half An Hour Later~ Dumbledore stood up, "Before you have your stomach's full of deserts I have something to share with you people. Professor Severus Snape has kindly agreed to fill in the post of Defense Against Dark Arts as of course you will have your potions master also never fear. And secondly this year's Head Boy And Head Girl Are, 'Draco Malfoy And Hermione Granger respectively' please come and meet professor mcgonagall in her office after dinner she will explain you everything. Now since you all have got bugged of me blabbing you can go ahead with your dinner." ~After Dinner~ Hermione is walking up the great hall to Professor McGonagall's office when draco comes behind her and calls out, "Ehm Hermione" Draco thinking in his mind, 'going on first name bases for a silly bet wish I could tell snape I love you but I cant' hermione turns back startled by malfoy calling her hermione when it usually used to be mudblood or granger. Hermione, "what do you want malferret?" draco in his mind 'she still hates me. Making her fall for me is going to be a hard task but draco malfoy can make anything possible.' draco trying hard to talk in a civil tongue, "err I don't want anything but you will definitely be wanting your quill which has fallen down." hermione looks down and replies dully, "ohh that" she picks it up and turns to go when draco interrupts, "err don't I deserve a note of thanks?" draco was thinking in his mind , 'she has an attitude so do I. But she is different. If any of the other girls were here they would have definitely given me a peck on the cheek ewww that includes Parkinson' hermione says dully as though she just realized he was there, "oh yeah thanks." She turns to go again when malfoy interrupts which makes her annoyed. Hermione, "can't you let me live in peace ferret boy?" malfoy getting angry but calms himself down remembering the bet. Draco says, "well if you remember we were supposed to meet professor mcgonagall so I suggest why don't we go together?" Draco in his mind, 'after I win the bet goyle as well as Crabbe will be dead for sure.' Hermione replies, more dully, "well yeah whatever." And they head towards proffesoor mcgonagall's office together. ~Professor Mcgonagall's (PM) Office~ knock knock PM : come in ~Draco hermione enter~ PM: hello Mr.Malfoy & Miss. Granger. So well now I have to inform you your duties, which are listed on this paper, take it before you leave my office. You will be sharing a common room and maximum only 6 people besides the head boy and head girl are allowed to know the whereabouts and the password of the common room. So here is the paper of your duties and a map to the common room. Reach there and make a password. ~they take the papers and leave professor mcgonagall's office~ ~common room~ draco: what should be the password? How about lovers?? Hermione: ohh shut up it should be enemies forever Draco: ok whatever ~common room~ hermione exclaims : ohh this is so pretty I love it. it was a vast well lit common room which had 2 couches a big table and 2 rooms opposite each other. Draco: yeah so which 3 people are u going to let know of this common room? Hermione: why would you want to know? Listen malfoy since we are the head boy and head girl I think we should speak to each other in formal terms since we will have to work together on lots of things I wish you agree with this Mr.Malfoy Draco: ohh puh-liz call me draco Hermione: I request you to stop this nonsense. You can call me Miss. Granger and I will call you Mr.Malfoy if that is all right with you. Now if you agree I have to take some rest now and I suggest you the same. Bye. She turns towards her room and slams the door leaving malfoy staring at the door  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Here ends my part 2.i know my part and story sucks but if you have read it and have a bad opinion or a good opinion about it please review. You can mail me at nushdevil_jessica@hotmail.com with your reviews. I will be waiting. I will be up with the next part soon if you want me to.  
  
Bye. 


	3. a bet part 3

~next day the common room~ draco comes out and sees hermione is already up taking her books and is about to leave when he calls out from behind, "hermione wait I will come with you too." Hermione getting annoyed of this replies, "no thanks Mr.Malfoy I don't want to ruin my day by starting it with you." draco who becomes red in anger as he was never insulted by a girl like this replies, "as you wish now will you please get lost? Good you have turned your back on me coz if I would see your face my day would be much worse than yours coz I saw a mudblood." Hermione was hurt by this anyway she thought better not to say anything and left the common room.  
  
Draco inside was cursing himself for insulting her which would make her hate him more than fall for him anyway he went out and then to the slytherin table where he took a seat between crabbed and guile who were waiting anxiously for him. Crabbed, "so how was the night with the sexiest girl huh?" draco, "she and sexy u lost it??" goyle, "she is look how every boy in the great hall is staring at her." Draco, "anyway what class do we have now?? Potions right??" crabbe, "yeah, let's leave then."  
  
~Dungeons~ Ron sits between harry and hermione saying and not troubling to keep his voice soft, "here comes the deadly torturous bastard Severus snape" obviously snape listens to him, "how dare you Mr.Weasley? 10 points from gryffindor and detention." Hermione sarcastically, "good so bastard makes it worst for Ron hmpf detention I do hope it isn't with this beast" again not troubling to keep her voice soft. The whole class gasps coz hermione granger criticizing a teacher on his face? Snape, "Detention Granger and another 10 points from gryffindor. Now if you please we will make the potion of invisibility, which needs the following ingredients Blah Blah, blah blah. Now if you have heard me properly please proceed. Your time starts now.  
  
~Half hour later lavender's cauldron explodes ~ snape explodes with anger too and says, "detention Miss Brown. Now u Mr. weasley and miss granger will do their detentions tomorrow at 8:00 sharp in the trophy room. Class dismissed."  
  
~Now they have some classes but lets shift it 2 the common room ~ Hermione who is getting ready for detention is muttering to herself loudly when drake comes out of his room in a t-shirt and shorts with his hair all messed up and looking sleepy says, "shut up granger lemma sleep" goes in his room and slams the door Hermione thinking in her mind, "awe he looked so cute." she leaves the common room.  
  
~trophy room~ ron: hi hermione u are late. Anyway I wand lavender were here when snape comes in and tells that we are to scrub all the trophies in here within 4 hours. You have got a cloth right to scrub them? And before I forget no magic to be used. Hermione: nope I got no cloth. Ron: ok here take my handkerchief. Clean it by magic later and give it to me. Is that fine? Hermione: yeah thanks. now let's see let's divide the work between the three of us.  
  
Lavendar : good idea. Ron u take that end till this trophy here. I will take the middle and hermione u take the other side fine? Hermione dully, "yeah " she was thinking in her mind that she wanted to do the work beside ron so she could have been able to tell ron how much she loved him but now she couldn't.  
  
~after 3 hours hermione finished her work and even ron and lavender did. All of them left together and parted from gryffindor common room~ hermione was just going to enter the common room she remembered that she has ron's handkerchief and she thought of returning to the gryffindor common room to return it besides she would also be able to confess her love for ron hopefully so she turned to go.  
  
~Outside Gryffindor Common Room~ Fat Lady : password? Hermione : pine fresh Fat lady: okay then get in. Hermione : thanks  
  
She goes in but she never wished she would. What she saw sent a spasm of horror within her. She just dropped the hanky and left.  
  
What did Hermione see? Why did she leave without saying anything? Answers to this in the next part. Please read and review. That will keep me going. 


	4. chapter 4

Hermione was broken hearted by what she had seen. Now she was just heading towards her common room stopping the tears to come out of her eyes. She thought she would go in the common room and cry as much as she wanted without disturbance since malfoy was sleeping  
  
~Common room~ Hermione gave the password and entered in. she just slammed her back towards the wall sat down and put her face in her hands and started crying. But little did she know draco was awake. He saw her crying and went over to where she was sitting and placed an arm on her shoulders.  
  
She was so shaken that she didn't realize it was malfoy. Draco who was amazed to see Hermione crying slowly while comforting her asked her, "what happened Hermione?"  
  
Hermione slowly put her head up and looked at him. She took a deep breath and started explaining still while crying, "as you know professor snape had give me, Ron and lavender detentions the other day? So we had to go to the trophy room and clean the trophies without magic. I didn't know that nor did I have a cloth to scrub the trophies so Ron leant me his hanky and said I could return him later after the detentions. After we finished the detentions I was almost outside here when I remembered that I had to return Ron his hanky so I went to the gryffindor common room to give him back the hanky and I would err be able umm err to tell him that I love him but then when I went him I saw him kissing lavender that broke me completely. But please can you do me a favor? Don't tell about this to anyone please" She started crying again and laid her head on his chest.  
  
Draco on the other side was thinking how cute she looked while she was crying. Now he said while patting her head, "I promise I wont tell this to anyone but you should do me a favor too. You should grow up move on with your life. Stop crying over someone who will never be yours. If you do that then I will not tell this to anyone." He put his hand in front and said, "deal?"  
  
Hermione slowly put up her head and shook hands with him and said, "Deal. Err malfoy thanks for your help can we be friends?"  
  
Draco, "yeah sure why not? If I weren't your friend I wouldn't tell you all this stuff I told you right now. Come on it is getting late blimey look at the time it is 12:00 midnight. Now go to sleep ok? And forget about what you saw today. Ok? Goodnight and Hermione if you want will you please remove your head off my chest? Coz I got to get some sleep now.  
  
Hermione getting off, "oops sorry I forgot. And I say it again thanks. Goodnight. Meet you tomorrow."  
  
Draco: yeah goodnight.  
  
Both of them stood up and draco did something he had never done before. He gave Hermione a hug.  
  
This startled Hermione and she asked, "Why was that for?"  
  
Draco not believing what he just did, "well that was so that your night goes err well it was umm err a goodnight hug."  
  
Hermione just smiled and she went in her bedroom while thinking the changes in drake I mean the way he comforted her. and the way he was hesitating to tell her that he gave her a goodnight hug. this was the malfoy she had never met before.  
  
Draco just stood there staring at the door of hermione's bedroom. She looked so cute while crying and the best of all when she smiled after he gave her a hug. He didn't know what made him do that. He just shrugged and went on towards his bedroom.  
  
Here ends my part 4. did you like it? And how many more spaces should I keep in between? Please read and review at nushdevil_Jessica@hotmail.com. I will be posting my next part soon. 


	5. chapter 5

A bet part 5:  
  
The next day Hermione got up thinking about what draco had done last night but a second voice in her head said, "honestly Hermione I think you are making a big deal of it coz hugging a girl was nothing for draco malfoy was it?" Hermione quite agreed to that fact herself but it had certainly made her feel special. She thought better to forget what happened yesterday and she went to the great hall. On her way there she met pansy who was looking as though she was waiting for Hermione.  
  
Pansy was looking angry or I rather say if her eyes were daggers Hermione would be injured by now.  
  
On spotting Hermione pansy called out, "wait a second mudblood"  
  
Hermione always ignored these comments and today also they weren't going to be treated any different. Hermione just walked as though she hadn't noticed anything.  
  
Pansy looking even angrier she went near Hermione and caught her arm and turned her around and said, "listen up bitch. I have no interest in talking to you but you make me do that. Now you very well understand and remember what I am going to say DRACO MALFOY IS MINE and don't you dare try to steal him from me get it? Now go away before my day goes bad enough."  
  
Hermione had it she got angry and this time she wouldn't ignore pansy's comment she had to reply and hit pansy in the right spot by her words. Hermione thought for a while and said, "well well well Parkinson, I try hard not to think having a kid like you how many days you must have ruined for your parents? And you talk about me ruining your day? Honestly"  
  
Pansy opened her mouth but before that someone had hit her with a curse the freezing curse.  
  
Hermione turned around and saw Harry standing there. She felt relieved. She had talked to Ron in detentions but since she had been made the head girl she had been so busy she hadn't got a chance to talk to Harry.  
  
Harry seemed to think the same. He took a deep breath and said, "So miss head girl has had problems with some nosy Parkinson?"  
  
Hermione just smiled and gave Harry a friendly or I rather say a brotherly hug. Harry had always been like a brother to Hermione.  
  
Hermione: yeah she's been upset on me sharing a common room with malfoy. Honestly.  
  
Harry smiled and replied teasingly, "Well she is right isn't she? You have had completely no time to talk to any1 but malfoy."  
  
Hermione: oh shut up Harry. Since I've been so busy let's see how about this Sunday when I am completely free I take u Ron and hagrid to hogsmeade for a butterbeer? Then we can talk lots right??  
  
Harry ran his hand through his black hair, "ok fine but if you are taking Ron you will have to take lavender too. If it is alright with you."  
  
Hermione was a bit hurt as that day's incident came in her mind and also malfoy's words to forget it and so she gave a smile, "yeah sure why not? So this Sunday say at 3:00 after lunch? " She put her hand forward and said, "Deal?" Harry shook his hand with her's, "Deal. Now Hermione we better go to DADA don't want snape to yell at us for being late do you?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "no never."  
  
~DADA classroom~  
  
Snape: well hello everyone. I don't want any of you to yell like maniacs like u did the other day.saying so snipe flashed a look of pure venom at Hermione Ron and lavender.  
  
Snape: now let's get on with the class Blah Blah Blah Blah  
  
~After an hour the bell rings~ Snape: homework: right an essay on vampires 3 parchments full. to be submitted on Monday. class dismissed. leave right now .  
  
(Sorry readers but I kind of try to delete classes since I get bored writing about them. but still if you want me to tell me in the reviews.)  
  
~Dinner~ Hermione was looking quite happy since she was getting over the fact about Ron and lavender. Hermione: hi Harry hi Ron  
  
Harry and Ron together, "hi"  
  
Hermione: how was your day?  
  
Harry: better than ever. That reminds me Ron would you like to come with me hagrid and Hermione to hogsmeade next Sunday at 3:00 for butterbeer?  
  
Ron: sure why not. turns over to lavender and says: lavender would you like to come with me hagrid Harry and Hermione to hogsmeade next Sunday at 3:00 for butterbeer?  
  
Lavender looks bugged and says, "nope I have work to do you can go if you want"  
  
Ron getting mad: I never asked your opinion on me going. I just asked would you like to join us.  
  
Lavender: ok chill out Ron.  
  
~Over the slytherin table Draco was just staring at Hermione who seemed to notice that too but she wasn't the only one to notice Crabbe and goyle also noticed that~  
  
Crabbe, "well well well I will keep my 25 galleons ready not the other 25 coz that should be given in when draco's dumped her"  
  
Goyle: yeah he's definitely making her fall for him the way he is staring.  
  
Draco: there is nothing like that. She's a good girl. Besides I forgot about your bet. Anyway thanks for reminding me. but that is not the thing I am being nice to her. She is really nice.  
  
There ends my part 5. phew it was pretty long . anywayz hope u like it read and review.at nushdevil_Jessica@hotmail.com and before I forget hope I did leave enough spaces in the middle. Please forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes. 


	6. chapter 6

A Bet Part 6.  
  
Crabbe really snorted out with laughter when Draco said Hermione was nice. Crabbe laughing: oh yeah when did u talk to her? Of course she will start looking nice when you got 60 galleons 2 win.  
  
Draco got really angry, "what do you think? She is nice I mean it I had almost forgotten the bet that you reminded me of it."  
  
Goyle cunningly "you cant back up now. you have to complete it"  
  
Draco completely frustrated, " I know now come on let's go we have got care of magical creatures."  
  
Crabbe teasingly said, "how would u forget that class when u had it with gryffindors? After all the bet? Hermione fall for you and then dump her??"  
  
Draco getting angrier, "crabbe goyle come let's go to care of magical creatures or before we reach there I might strangle u ."  
  
~COMC~  
  
Hagrid looking delighted said, "gather around everyone gather round.these animals you see here are called puffles. they are very cute and cuddly. and they would never harm you. But they are very interesting to learn. Many people in the wizarding world keep them as pets."  
  
Harry said as though something was missing, "but hagrid you have got only 10 of these where as we will be needing 20 isn't it?"  
  
Hagrid said, "I know that. but since these animals are very popular I could only get 10 on hire. so two of u will share one animal. now come and have a closer look at these animals in the boxes and let me make pairs. Hmm lets see. Harry u with Ron, Hermione u with malfoy and blah blah blah blah "  
  
Hermione in her mind me with this creep? How could hagrid do this? But what can I do.  
  
~Hermione and Draco go to their puffles.. ~  
  
Hagrid says, "now you will feed them what is there near the box and then you will take them for a walk they like it you see and give them all attention u can after all they're attention seekers."  
  
Hermione thinks ohh now I have to take puffles for a walk with malfoy how can my day be so bad but then I think malfoy's improved. I dunno why.  
  
Draco sighs and says, "ehm ehm Hermione if u be kind to get out of your thoughts we have to feed these . "  
  
Hermione dully, "yeah go on whatever."  
  
Draco playfully started tickling the puffles who started fidgeting coz of that.  
  
Hermione in her thoughts again, aww they both look so cute. hang on from when was malfoy so cute?  
  
Draco sighs again, "granger get out of your thoughts. I have finished feeding him now we have to go to give him a walk."  
  
Hermione dully, "yeah come on. "  
  
While walking Draco started humming busted's you said know and Draco humming a muggle song startled Hermione.  
  
Hermione gave Draco a quizzical look and asked him, "malfoy how come you are humming a muggle song? I thought you hated them."  
  
Draco looking angry, "keep out of that granger it is none of your business. my dad kept on telling me that you should hate muggles. coz they are nothing but ." he suddenly cut off his sentence  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Why did Draco cut off? What was that he was hiding? All the answers to this in the next part.please read and review. at nushdevil_Jessica@hotmail.com I will post the next part soon. 


	7. a bet part 7

A bet part 7  
  
Hi guys I am so sorry I took so long to post and kept you waiting as a matter of fact my net wasn't working and to make up for that I give you guys a double treat that means I have posted part 7 and part 8 today. Here's a little bit about the previous part.  
  
Flashback ~COMC class~ Hagrid looking delighted said, "gather around everyone gather round.these animals you see here are called puffles. they are very cute and cuddly. and they would never harm you. But they are very interesting to learn. Many people in the wizarding world keep them as pets."  
  
Harry said as though something was missing, "but hagrid you have got only 10 of these where as we will be needing 20 isn't it?"  
  
Hagrid said, "I know that. but since these animals are very popular I could only get 10 on hire. so two of u will share one animal. now come and have a closer look at these animals in the boxes and let me make pairs. Hmm lets see. Harry u with Ron, Hermione u with malfoy and blah blah blah blah "  
  
Hermione in her mind me with this creep? How could hagrid do this? But what can I do.  
  
~Hermione and Draco go to their puffles.. ~  
  
Hagrid says, "now you will feed them what is there near the box and then you will take them for a walk they like it you see and give them all attention u can after all they're attention seekers."  
  
Hermione thinks ohh now I have to take puffles for a walk with malfoy how can my day be so bad but then I think malfoy's improved. I don't know why.  
  
Draco sighs and says, "ehm ehm Hermione if u be kind to get out of your thoughts we have to feed these . "  
  
Hermione dully, "yeah go on whatever."  
  
Draco playfully started tickling the puffles who started fidgeting coz of that.  
  
Hermione in her thoughts again, aww they both look so cute. hang on from when was malfoy so cute?  
  
Draco sighs again, "granger get out of your thoughts. I have finished feeding him now we have to go to give him a walk."  
  
Hermione dully, "yeah come on. "  
  
While walking Draco started humming busted's you said know and Draco humming a muggle song startled Hermione.  
  
Hermione gave Draco a quizzical look and asked him, "malfoy how come you are humming a muggle song? I thought you hated them."  
  
Draco looking angry, "keep out of that granger it is none of your business. my dad kept on telling me that you should hate muggles. coz they are nothing but ." he suddenly cut off his sentence  
  
Hermione, "but what malfoy.?"  
  
Draco looking murderous, "well I hated my dad always coz he always kept on beating me up and kept crabbe and goyle to check if I was horrible with u and potter and weasley I mean all gryffindors and if I didn't insult you all my dad would've beaten me up again. but now I loath my dad because he is a death eater and he expects me to be one but I aint one.he also expects me to marry that silly Parkinson girl damn it she sucks. honestly now if u stop questioning me can we go for a walk with puffles?"  
  
Hermione sighs, "yeah come on " in her mind she was feeling sorry for malfoy.  
  
Draco and Hermione both of them were quiet during the walk. coz of what Draco just said.  
  
~After the walk~  
  
Draco: here hagrid. it was very enjoyable walking with them. saying so he glares at Hermione  
  
Hagrid who is extremely delighted, "thanks now you better get going to herbology now. class dismissed."  
  
((Hey guys I am deleting all the classes and shifting the scene straight to dinner.))  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
Hermione was thinking about what draco had said and how angry he was looking when he said all that and when he talked to hagrid the glare he gave her ohh gosh he did look cute. cute when did he start looking cute? She just nodded her head to let those thoughts out.  
  
Harry looking excited, "Hermione the day after tomorrow at sharp 3:00 remember? Yeah I asked hagrid he would be delighted to come around. and have a chat with you. ok?"  
  
Hermione smiling, "yeah well I am going up to the common room I err don't feel hungry anymore."  
  
Harry understood something was wrong and Hermione wasn't telling him, "by any chance are you hiding something?" Hermione trying to look innocent, "no Harry not at all. what gives you that feeling? Well I better get to the common room. got lots of homework to complete bye."  
  
Harry, "ok bye "  
  
Hermione leaves..  
  
~In the common room .~  
  
Draco and pansy are busy kissing when Hermione enters.  
  
Hermione, "ehm ehm. sorry to interrupt but I think you should do it in private."  
  
Pansy, "what is your problem? I had already told you keep away remember? "  
  
Hermione looking annoyed how come anyone would be so possessive? "miss Parkinson I don't have any interest in talking to bitches who bark as well as bite. I think I should've told you that in our last meeting. now if you get out of the way I got to go to my room."  
  
Pansy outraged and speechless looks at Draco and says, "my drakie pie look what she said that filthy little mudblood."  
  
Draco, "stop calling her that. and I think she is right. even I have no interest in talking to bitches who bark as well as bite someone who is like you"  
  
Pansy just goes out of the room muttering something.  
  
Hermione smiles and says, "Thanks for that."  
  
"Well I just did it to keep pansy in her limits. not that I didn't want her to call you mublood. which is reality and who can change it?" said Draco still glaring at Hermione  
  
Hermione understood he must be angry with her for asking him those questions in care of magical creatures.  
  
"Draco by any chance are you mad at me for what happened in care of magical creatures?"  
  
Did she just call me Draco? It used to be malfoy or malferret or ferret boy. He comes forward and says, "I was but then I thought you had a right to know."  
  
"What?"  
  
Draco casually, "yeah you had a right to know that since I aint a death eater I am of no harm to you." "I didn't get you"  
  
"Forget that err can I ask you something?"  
  
Hermione, "yeah shoot ."  
  
"Err since we are the head boy and head girl we will have to perform many tasks and duties together so err can we err."  
  
"Be friends? Sure why not? And Draco I'll ask you one thing. why were you hesitating to ask me such a simple question?"  
  
Draco is lost for words he just smiles at Hermione and gives her a hug.  
  
"Now it is ok if friends hug isn't it Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah" but Hermione got a different feeling from that hug. it wasn't the feeling that she always go when she hugged Harry coz both of them had a brother sister relationship. she just shrugged to push these thoughts out of her mind and said, "yeah err bye goodnight sweet dreams. "  
  
"Goodnight sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite," said Draco  
  
Hermione looking scared, "bedbugs? You put bedbugs in my bed bloody hell damn it"  
  
"Calm down it is just a saying I haven't put bedbugs chill. oh yeah that reminds me you have to help me out with charms homework which we're supposed to do together so when and what time and where?"  
  
"Let's see tomorrow 3:00pm sharp at the library?"  
  
"Err cant it be shifted to Sunday?"  
  
"Nope I have plans on Sunday"  
  
"Good anyway Saturday will be perfect. that'll give me an opportunity to miss a date with pansy yippee" and he winks at Hermione, "well good night. thanks for the perfect timings. bye yippee no pansy cool " he winks again at her.  
  
Hermione in her bedroom thinking, "aww he looked so cute while he was winking. but then if he hates pansy then why did he kiss her? Maybe coz of his father. now I have something to look up to Sunday 3:00 hogsmeade yay. and malfoy damn he reminds me of teaching Harry those summoning charms. they're so simple. anyways now I better get some sleep."  
  
~Next morning ~  
  
Hermione plans to have a bath since the bathroom is empty. she goes inside and is about to change when she understands draco is already in there.he is in the tub and the curtains are around him covering him in the meantime he is singing the same song,  
  
"You're so fit and you know it And I only dream of you Coz my life's such a bitch but you can change it  
  
Maybe you need somebody just like me Don't turn me down coz I've got no car and I got no money  
  
I asked you to dance at the disco but you said no The whole world was watching and laughing On the day that I crashed and burned at your feet."  
  
Hermione what a voice he possesses in her mind. she is about to go when draco opens the curtains and what Hermione sees drives her crazy. draco is in his towel. but he has great muscles she just stares at his macho body and wet hair but draco is outraged.  
  
Draco looking furious, "WHAT THE F***? I JUST SAID WE WERE FRIENDS GRANGER THAT DIDN'T GIVE YOU THE AUTHORITY TO LOOK AT ME WHEN I WAS IN THE BATHROOM NAKED!! ONE HUG I GIVE AND YOU PEOPLE JUST ENTER THE BATHROOM LIKE THAT OBSTURUCTING MY PRIVACY. THAT IS WHY I DON'T GET TO CLOSE TO A GIRL. THEY START TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY FRIENDSHIP. THEY JUST WANT MY LOOKS AND MY MONEY AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT GRANGER SO I BECAME FRIENDS BUT NOW I KNOW YOU ARE OF THE SAME TYPE OR I RATHER SAY MUCH DISGUSTING THAN THE OTHERS GET LOST GRANGER ACTUALLY F*** OFF."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Here ends my part 7. liked it? Phew it was pretty long. so what will Hermione react to it? Is this the end of their newly mad friendship? Interesting part coming up. please read and review positive or negative anything and everything welcomed at nushdevil_Jessica@hotmail.com . bye 


	8. a bet part 8

Here is my part 8..  
  
Draco was in obvious rage. he didn't know what had he spoken.Hermione was nearly in tears she just ran out of the bathroom and then bumped into someone and to her happiness she bumped into Harry. who must've heard everything was totally angry but he controlled it while thinking what malfoy would be wearing inside so he just asked Hermione, "so lil sis coming to the library? Or we could go at hagrid's Ron is err busy trying to apologize to lavender for his behavior the other day come on. and malfoy give Hermione a break damn it"  
  
Hermione, "err Harry I aint coming right now. I have homework in the library ok? Bye"  
  
~She leaves the common room ~  
  
Harry shouts so malfoy can listen in the bathroom, "why did you yell at her so badly saying words like F***? You know she didn't do it purposely. "  
  
Draco, "OH SHUT UP YOU GET OUT NOW"  
  
Harry thinks it is better to leave.  
  
Hermione spends the whole morning in the library thinking of what draco had said not wanting to believe what he had said after all she had started liking him and then what did he do? At last at 12:00 she goes and has a quick lunch avoiding everyone and then she hurries up to the common room for a nap.  
  
~In the common room~  
  
Hermione sees draco and pansy kissing again. she just passes by without a word. when she is just going to enter the room she hears draco saying, "well pansy darling since a mudblood just entered the room I think we better leave this place which has now become impure. let's go on a date at 3:00 today?"  
  
"But my drakie pie you said yesterday you had lessons for something? Isn't it?"  
  
"Oh yeah sorry we'll go tomorrow to hogshead for butterbeer sharp 3:00 alright?"  
  
Hermione had heard all this. she was so upset she just sat on her bed and started crying and eventually went off to sleep.  
  
After some time she could hear someone knocking on her door. she went and opened it and saw draco standing there with his wand and books, "well mudblood. we have to get to the library for charms essay and then you've got to teach me summoning charms."  
  
In his mind draco was feeling hurt seeing Hermione whose eye's were swollen and hair were scattered but still he hated her and that is final he said to himself.  
  
"Yeah just a minute" said Hermione dully.  
  
She went inside combed her hair neatly came out put her books on the table then went to the bathroom washed her face and said, "ready?"  
  
Draco was astonished looking at Hermione who at the moment was looking so pretty with her ponytail and her freshly washed face he thought in his mind why should I go to the library I think we could write this essay here we could get some privacy.  
  
"Err Hermione is it ok if we write the essays here? And this would be a better place for teaching me summoning charms also. "  
  
"Okay then whatever" Hermione had decided that they were friends no more.  
  
"Let's sit on the sofa it'll be comfortable. " Said draco  
  
"As you wish," said Hermione dully..  
  
They go and sit on the sofa. Hermione is trying to maintain a distance between her and Draco but Draco sits very close to her making her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"So first we start with the essay or the charms?" said Hermione  
  
"Umm essay."  
  
"Ok now we are supposed to write this essay together right? So what information have you found in these days?" said Hermione  
  
"Here this is all I found and it would be pretty useful" saying so just to show Hermione the stuff he had found he moved closer now they were so close that they could feel each other's breaths.  
  
Hermione is feeling damn uncomfortable she says, "err here is the information I found out. now I will copy down what you have written and you can do the same."  
  
Saying so they both write down their essays and then for the charms. after half an hour.  
  
Draco turns to look at Hermione and she does it at about the same time, which causes their lips to meet.  
  
It was the most wonderful thing in the world according to Hermione.but she broke the kiss since she and Draco were no longer friends Draco did the same too.  
  
Draco astonished, "whoa baby anyways let's go on with the charms "  
  
Hermione hesitating, "err yeah. whatever."  
  
While Hermione was teaching him Draco suddenly interrupted with and innocent look on his face, "Hermione how do I hold the wand to do the charm? Can you show me?"  
  
Hermione put her hand on draco's that sent shivers to her spine . then gathering some courage she looked into those blue eyes and said, "there." but she couldn't complete her sentence ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- why couldn't she complete her sentence?? Actually I had included that in this part but then I thought would increase your suspence. End of part 8. what happens next? Read on to find out. review at nushdevil_Jessica@hotmail.com and before I forget. I am planning to write another story. but it wont be before I have posted this story completely.  
  
Here is my part 8..  
  
Hermione was nearly in tears she just ran out of the bathroom and then bumped into someone and to her happiness she bumped into Harry. who must've heard everything was totally angry but he controlled it while thinking what malfoy would be wearing inside so he just asked Hermione, "so lil sis coming to the library? Or we could go at hagrid's Ron is err busy trying to apologize to lavender for his behavior the other day come on. and malfoy give Hermione a break damn it"  
  
Hermione, "err Harry I aint coming right now. I have homework in the library ok? Bye"  
  
~She leaves the common room ~  
  
Harry shouts so malfoy can listen in the bathroom, "why did you yell at her so badly saying words like F***? You know she didn't do it purposely. "  
  
Draco, "OH SHUT UP YOU GET OUT NOW"  
  
Harry thinks it is better to leave.  
  
Hermione spends the whole morning in the library thinking of what draco had said not wanting to believe what he had said after all she had started liking him and then what did he do? At last at 12:00 she goes and has a quick lunch avoiding everyone and then she hurries up to the common room for a nap.  
  
~In the common room~  
  
Hermione sees draco and pansy kissing again. she just passes by without a word. when she is just going to enter the room she hears draco saying, "well pansy darling since a mudblood just entered the room I think we better leave this place which has now become impure. let's go on a date at 3:00 today?"  
  
"But my drakie pie you said yesterday you had lessons for something? Isn't it?"  
  
"Oh yeah sorry we'll go tomorrow to hogshead for butterbeer sharp 3:00 alright?"  
  
Hermione had heard all this. she was so upset she just sat on her bed and started crying and eventually went off to sleep.  
  
After some time she could hear someone knocking on her door. she went and opened it and saw draco standing there with his wand and books, "well mudblood. we have to get to the library for charms essay and then you've got to teach me summoning charms."  
  
In his mind draco was feeling hurt seeing Hermione whose eye's were swollen and hair were scattered but still he hated her and that is final he said to himself.  
  
"Yeah just a minute" said Hermione dully.  
  
She went inside combed her hair neatly came out put her books on the table then went to the bathroom washed her face and said, "ready?"  
  
Draco was astonished looking at Hermione who at the moment was looking so pretty with her ponytail and her freshly washed face he thought in his mind why should I go to the library I think we could write this essay here we could get some privacy.  
  
"Err Hermione is it ok if we write the essays here? And this would be a better place for teaching me summoning charms also. "  
  
"Okay then whatever" Hermione had decided that they were friends no more.  
  
"Let's sit on the sofa it'll be comfortable. " Said draco  
  
"As you wish," said Hermione dully..  
  
They go and sit on the sofa. Hermione is trying to maintain a distance between her and Draco but Draco sits very close to her making her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"So first we start with the essay or the charms?" said Hermione  
  
"Umm essay."  
  
"Ok now we are supposed to write this essay together right? So what information have you found in these days?" said Hermione  
  
"Here this is all I found and it would be pretty useful" saying so just to show Hermione the stuff he had found he moved closer now they were so close that they could feel each other's breaths.  
  
Hermione is feeling damn uncomfortable she says, "err here is the information I found out. now I will copy down what you have written and you can do the same."  
  
Saying so they both write down their essays and then for the charms. after half an hour.  
  
Draco turns to look at Hermione and she does it at about the same time, which causes their lips to meet.  
  
It was the most wonderful thing in the world according to Hermione.but she broke the kiss since she and Draco were no longer friends Draco did the same too.  
  
Draco astonished, "whoa baby anyways let's go on with the charms "  
  
Hermione hesitating, "err yeah. whatever."  
  
While Hermione was teaching him Draco had not held his wand properly.  
  
Hermione, "why are you holding the wand that way don't you know how do hold it?"  
  
Draco with and innocent look on his face, "Hermione how do I hold the wand to do the charm? Can you show me?"  
  
Hermione put her hand on draco's that sent shivers to her spine . then gathering some courage she looked into those grey eyes which looked so handsome.and said, "there." but she couldn't complete her sentence ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- why couldn't she complete her sentence?? Actually I had included that in this part but then I thought would increase your suspence. End of part 8. what happens next? Read on to find out. review at nushdevil_Jessica@hotmail.com and before I forget. I am planning to write another story. but it wont be before I have posted this story completely. 


	9. a bet part 9

Hello everyone. I am posting part 9. Do I need to keep a recap? I get bugged damn it to keep a recap so I am not.  
  
Here is my part 9  
  
Draco hermione in the common room doing charms homework and hermione's supposed to teach Draco summoning charms and do her homework with him as assigned by professor flitwick.  
  
They finish the homework while sharing a kiss with both enjoy but hermione break's it up. (Now if you want to know how they kiss the first time read a bet part 8).  
  
Now Draco isn't holding his wand properly. Hermione of course got angry on that and she said, "draco you don't even know how to hold a wand? How are you the head boy then?"  
  
Actually Draco purposely wasn't holding it properly. Hermione put her hand on his to correct it and she said, "here there" she was going to say here you go but Draco didn't give her a chance to.  
  
He placed his lips on hers. She did enjoy it but she was outraged. She quickly broke it and got up and started yelling at him, "DRACO MALFOY WHAT DO YOU THINK? JUST BECAUSE YOUR DAD IS A WORKER AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU DO WHATEVER YOU WANT. JUST BECAUSE ALL GIRLS GO CRAZY OVER YOU THAT DON'T MEAN YOU ARE THE KING OR SOMETHING NOR DOES IT MEAN THAT YOU HAVE AN AUTHORITY TO KISS ME TWICE IN AN HOUR. SOME GIRLS MIGHT THINK THEYRE BLESSED THAT DRACO IS KISSING THEM BUT I THINK I AM CURSED."  
  
Draco was really hurt by what hermione had just said. Infact he was going to apologize to her about himself yelling at her today morning. but now he hated everything about hermione. Eventually he lost his temper and "LOOK GRANGER NOW DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T ENJOY IT FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE." Said Draco as he rose up from his couch.  
  
Hermione bit her lip. She had enjoyed the kiss. but her ego was stopping her from admitting it. She just stood there and didn't say anything.  
  
She and Draco were standing around 10 feet apart. both thinking of the same thing, "Aww he looks so cute when he's angry" were hermione's thoughts.  
  
On the other side, "aww she looks so cute when she's angry"  
  
There was complete silence for about 5mins which broken suddenly by.  
  
Sorry that I have to end this part here. I got to go. but please read and review. You see I am so busy these day's I hardly get to write. Anyway I will do my best to end up the story soon and proceed to my new story. 


	10. a bet part 10

Hey guys, here is part 10. let's go on.  
  
Draco was really hurt by what hermione had just said. Infact he was going to apologize to her about himself yelling at her today morning. but now he hated everything about hermione. Eventually he lost his temper and "LOOK GRANGER NOW DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T ENJOY IT FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE." Said Draco as he rose up from his couch.  
  
Hermione bit her lip. She had enjoyed the kiss. but her ego was stopping her from admitting it. She just stood there and didn't say anything.  
  
She and Draco were standing around 10 feet apart. both thinking of the same thing, "Aww he looks so cute when he's angry" were hermione's thoughts.  
  
On the other side, "aww she looks so cute when she's angry"  
  
There was complete silence for about 5mins which broken suddenly by. a vase which lay beside the window and fell down with a CRASH because of the wind outside  
  
Hermione ran towards the window. She was fascinated seeing the wind followed by the rain. and she bent to pick up the pieces of the glass she was still gazing out of the window and unfortunately the broken glass pieces pricked both of her legs.  
  
She yelled, "Help please help"  
  
Draco was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts. he ran forward to help out hermione. he was just going to lift her up himself when she said, "can you conjure up a stretcher to take me to the hospital wing?"  
  
"Yeah but before that." he sat down beside hermione and put both her legs on his lap and tore his handkerchief into two parts and tied one on each leg where is was bleeding.  
  
"Thanks" hermione whispered.  
  
"You're welcome"  
  
Now he conjured up the stretchers not wanting to do that but pick her up and take her. anyways he did what he was told by hermione.  
  
~Hospital wing~  
  
Madam Pomfrey: Mr. Malfoy what has happened to you?  
  
"Err Madam Pomfrey it isn't me hermione has got hurt I think the shards of glass have gone into her leg"  
  
"Hmm all right so will you be staying here Mr.Malfoy?"  
  
Draco did want to stay but then he looked at hermione who glared back so he decided not to stay and replied, "no I rather get some sleep"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy you better keep a track of time. it is around 5:00 in the evening and you are feeling sleepy? Anyway here take this to Mr. Potter and tell him to drink it. He will be in the gryffindor common room"  
  
She was cut off by Draco interrupting, "but am I allowed to go in there? "  
  
"Perhaps you haven't read professor mcgonagalls set of instructions" judging by the worried look on draco's face she added, "don't worry I don't know any head boy or head girl who have read them except Percy weasley. As a matter of fact even professor mcgonagall knows that no one bothers to read it but she just makes it, as it is a school tradition. But you should know that all your actions are monitored. And if you do anything untrustworthy then you will be expelled. There the potion is on the table"  
  
"Ok alright but what is the password?"  
  
"Cactus tarantula "  
  
"Lol that is a weird password " saying so he grabbed the potion bottle and left the hospital wing deep in thought.  
  
. 'This meant that they must've seen me and hermione kissing so many times which is also followed by me kissing pansy though I didn't like it' thought Draco while he made his way towards the gryffindor common room he dashed to professor snape.  
  
"Watch your way Mr.malfoy "  
  
"Sorry professor."  
  
"Well that reminds me. your dad's waiting for you in my office."  
  
"WHAT" Draco was going to drop the potion but snape caught it in time  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But how I mean why"  
  
"Well err you remember professor mcgonagall gave miss. Parkinson detention"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well so I and professor mcgonagall were discussing about miss Parkinson's detentions with her presence in my office when we saw what err happened between you and miss granger. so off ran miss Parkinson who reported that to your dad immediately and he currently is waiting in my office. "  
  
"How did he reach here so fast? "  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy he's resting in the fire"  
  
"Floo powder"  
  
"Precisely. now in my office right now Mr. Malfoy leaves"  
  
"But professor I have to deliver this potion which is in your hand to potter"  
  
"I'll do that. Now leave."  
  
"Yes sir. but can I give that potion and leave?"  
  
"Are you trying to delay the meeting Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Precisely "  
  
"Then I must say no. Now go to my office right away"  
  
"Yes sir" says so and leaves so does snape  
  
Draco reaches the office and enters on the other hand snape reaches the common room and enters. But what snape sees makes him look murderous.  
  
Here ends a bet part 10. Was Draco or the gryffindors in trouble? What did snape see that made him look murderous? What did Draco see? Answers to this in part 11. Read and review and nushdevil_Jessica@hotmail.com. Bye for now. 


	11. a bet part 11

Hey guys I am back with part 11. need a recap? Read the last chapter again then.  
  
A Bet Part 11  
  
Draco enters snape's office and sees his father's head in the fire...from dracos view his father looked pretty similar to the flames of fire around him ferociously angry.  
  
Draco looking at his father took a step behind and said nervously though he was trying to act normal as if nothing had happened and said, "hello father. Pleasure to meet you"  
  
As Draco approached near the fire his father cast him a look as if he were a tiger ready to pounce upon him and said, "Not such a pleasure to meet you son. But I just got a report of you kissing a mudblood. Do you know that is considered to be a crime in the malfoy family? If you do a crime in the family you are abandoned from here forever so you understand what I mean I expect?"  
  
Draco eventually lost his temper and replied back, "yeah I understand. You will have a better life without me than with me coz I know you were never happy having me as your son were you? Nor was I happy with you as my father. In my last birth I must have done something bad that in this life I've got a disgusting feathery git and a bastard for a father like you. But before I leave can I meet my mother?"  
  
Luscious replied casually, "no. When you are abandoned from the family you cant meet any lady of the family. So I say no. Get it?"  
  
Draco had lost the only hope his mother a person who loved him as much as he loved her. They were the best buddies. Draco was living in the malfoy mansion only for his mother. Everything right from criticizing Harry till wishing to be in slytherin he had done for his mother. He closed his eyes and as the memories slid back to him a tear came out from his eye.  
  
When he opened his eyes to his relief he saw that his father had gone and hermione was there. He thought, 'oh why did she have to come here and see me crying?' he quickly rubbed his tears  
  
And said, "hello hermione umm your foot is good now?"  
  
Hermione answered nervously in not more than a whisper, "yeah"  
  
It occurred to Draco that she was obviously shaken by what had happened in the common room.  
  
"Why are you here then?"  
  
"Well draco, professor mcgonagall sent me saying that she wanted to have a word with you." "oh I see then I must better get going. bye. "  
  
"draco wait. She has called the both of us. "  
  
"oh alright. But then let's go right?"  
  
"yeah come on. "  
  
on the other side professor snape had reached the gryffindor tower. He entered the tower but nobody saw him all were immersed in a game of truth and dare.  
  
Ron, "harry truth or dare?"  
  
"dare"  
  
"fine you choose you get it. Act like that bloody brainless git snape."  
  
"no never."  
  
"my my has harry potter the one who took over You-Know-Who has chickened out has he?"  
  
"me saying no has nothing to do with voldemort for heaven's sake. I don't think professor snape is as bad as we think he is as a matter of fact. I don't wanna act like him. actually I don't wanna act like anybody. I am feeling a bit dizzy I ddint take that potion before quidditch practise. But If I would I would have slept through the practise. I am going to madam pomfrey for that potion."  
  
"there is no need for that potter" hissed snape. "I have it right here. Madam pomfrey gave it to me to deliever it to you as she is attending another person. And as for you weasley 50 points from gryffindor for using a slang language against a teacher and detention. i am leaving it here potter"  
  
saying so snape left with his robes billowing after him and everyone was looking at ron  
  
"ooohhh someone's in trouble. " said parvati patil.  
  
Ron looked furious and he put all his anger on harry by saying, "YOU WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SNAPE WAS BEHIND. I AM SURE YOU KNEW IT. WANTED TO LOOK LIKE A GOOD BOY INFRONT OF SNAPE AND GETTING ME PUNISHED? I NEVER EXPECTED THIS FROM YOU HARRY"  
  
Harry replied casually while drinking the potion, "don't take me in the wrong way it was your mistake. You shouldn't have said those terrible things about snape " before harry could continue ron started yelling again now everyone was looking at him.  
  
"OH YEAH? NOW TAKE SNAPE'S SIDE. NOW I KNOW THE BIGGEST MISTAKE I DID WAS TO BE YOUR FRIEND. I BREAK OUR FRIENDSHIP."  
  
He didn't even give harry a chance to explain himself. Ron just strode out of the tower and he dashed to hermione who was just returning from her meeting with professor mcgonagall said in a hurried voice, "look ron since I met you here I wanted to remind you about us meeting tomorrow at hogsmeade sharp 3:00 you are coming right? Remind harry also I got er other jobs to do ok bbye "  
  
And she left towards the common room. It was 8:00 now in the night and if she would hurry up then she could go to sleep without seeing or meeting draco he made her so nervous.  
  
When she entered the common room all the lights were switched off so she tiptoed to her room she was just going to open the door when.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- the part has ended. I love to keep you readers in suspence because if I don't then how will you read my story and review on it at nushdevil_Jessica@hotmail.com? All you readers out there please invite your friends to read my story and review plzz 


	12. a bet part 12

A bet part 12.  
  
When she entered the common room all the lights were switched off so she tiptoed to her room she was just going to open the door when. the lights turned on and some manly hands gripped her wrist she turned around and saw Draco looking at her intensely.  
  
"Trying to run away from me Granger?" hissed Draco.  
  
"Huh what do you mean? " she whispered back  
  
"You know what I mean you know what happened in professor Mcgonagall's office"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and the whole incident came into her mind as fresh as ever  
  
~Flash back ~ Knock knock  
  
"Enter"  
  
They went in  
  
Professor Mcgonagall looked up and then looked back to her papers and said in a business like tone, "good I've been waiting for the both of you. Well this is to inform you that in a month's time there will be the Yule ball which will be held on Halloween night. So I want you both to start decorating the hall but see that you put an invisibility charm on it before you leave and see that you don't tell anyone about the Yule ball as they'll be finding partners to dance which is not the idea. It will be a random pick dance.and secondly I want the hall to be decorated beautifully. By now no one has ever failed to decorate the hall so if you want any ideas here are some photographs of the hall before the Yule ball started. Now that's it. If you excuse me I have to go to an important meeting with headmaster. " Saying so she left.  
  
Hermione quickly picked up the samples and started looking through them. Draco took a step nearer Hermione realized his presence.  
  
He quietly asked her, "you enjoyed the kiss I gave you didn't you?"  
  
Saying so he slowly advanced over to Hermione and touched his lips to hers. The effect it caused made her breathless. She couldn't stay there longer. She just ran away from the office.  
  
~End of flashback ~  
  
She slowly turned around and opened her eyes and she looked into those beautiful light gray eyes of Draco. Oh that sight made her want to collapse.  
  
He slowly pulled her to himself and he just was going to kiss her when.  
  
Sorry guys I got to end this part here. So what obstruction came in the middle of the romantic moment they were going to share? And do you remember Harry and the potion? Why was he taking it? Answers to this in the next part (maybe). I will post the next part by tomorrow or day after. So till then keep reading and reviewing. 


	13. a bet part 13

A bet Part 13. no recaps.but if you want a recap then write in your reviews.  
  
She slowly turned around and opened her eyes and she looked into those beautiful light gray eyes of Draco. Oh that sight made her want to collapse. He slowly pulled her to himself and he just was going to kiss her when.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall came barging in. thank heavens she was so angry that she didn't realize the position in which Draco and Hermione were standing and so they quickly parted only to listen to professor Mcgonagall yelling  
  
"I never expected this from you two. You have proved that you are a disgrace to head boy and head girl. Remember last today I told you both to start decorating the hall and put the invisibility charm before leaving? You started decorating and finished it that is appreciative but where the hell was invisibility charm? Now the whole school knows about it and it is your mistake so it is your responsibility to make up some story or tell them the truth. And since you did this detention the both of you. Mr. Weasley will be doing the detentions with the both of you. You both have five minutes to come down to the hall to tell the whole school what you want to. So till then have fun" saying so she left muttering something to herself.  
  
"Now what should we do? It is your fault Granger."  
  
"Mine? Who was in a hurry to meet Pansy Parkinson was that you or I? "  
  
Draco bit his lip. He had just made that up about himself and pansy just to make Hermione jealous but she didn't show any signs of jealousy.  
  
But little did Draco know from inside Hermione was on fire. She thought "Parkinson? Gives me a kiss here and goes to meet Parkinson? Humph. I am never talking to him again never ever."  
  
"So what story should we make up? We need something good. something that rocks. otherwise we're in big trouble." Replied Draco ending with a sigh.  
  
"Err.I've Got it. look this is what we can say." replied Hermione  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- What was Hermione going to say? Was her plan going to work? I will need a bit of time for the next part since I have still not decided what Hermione wants to say. So bye for now. Till then you know where to review (just in case you have forgotten nushdevil_Jessica@hotmail.com . 


	14. a bet part 14

A bet part 14  
  
"Yeah hermione say what can we do"  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy this is what we can do." She told Malfoy everything what she had planned and he was delighted.  
  
But Draco was a bit too delighted I must say that because on listening to hermione's plan he just went over and gave her a hug while saying, "ohh hermione you are the best I love you. "  
  
Hermione was startled by what she had just heard and she quickly broke off the hug while saying, "what was that for? I mean why the heck did you say that?"  
  
Draco was completely embarrassed. He hadn't meant to say something like that but it just got out and he couldn't help it. All he could think of speaking now was, "I just said it like that. Actually I was practicing to say this to pansy. You think I'll be able to?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip. She was completely pissed off by Draco's reply. She had never expected Draco to say such a thing. She was pretty sure he like her as much as she liked him but now she knew. All those times he had cared for her or he had kissed her was just a practice. She had become a doll who did all he wanted.  
  
Draco on the other side was cursing himself for saying that. He knew he had broken hermione's heart but that was the only way he could get out of the situation. He was pretty confused coz he knew he had feelings for hermione but he didn't know if that was love.  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts by hermione's voice that wasn't pleasant as it used to be but now it had become shrilly.  
  
"Let's go down malferret "  
  
"Hermione I thought we were friends?"  
  
"Well if you were practicing on me then you should have told me. Friends don't break each other's trusts nor do they use them as play dolls "  
  
Draco clearly knew what she meant. Their friendship was over. He had to regain her trust some way but not today. He would wait till she cooled down a bit  
  
"Let's go hermione."  
  
~They left~  
  
~Great Hall~ Every one is staring at them with an inquiring look.  
  
Hermione begins, "Well."  
  
Draco finishes by saying, "we wanted to give you a surprise."  
  
Some unknown student yelled, "Well then what is it?"  
  
"We are waiting for professor Mcgonagall to tell you that" said hermione.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall was shocked indeed. Now she was supposed to tell the students something . what would she do?  
  
I end a bet part 14 here. So whtya think professor Mcgonagall was going to say? Have any ideas? Send them in your reviews. Till then chaos!!! 


	15. a bet part 15

A bet part 15:  
  
Professor Mcgonagall, "well Mr.Malfoy & Miss. Granger were just practicing decorating the hall for Halloween. Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger & Mr. Weasley I want to have a chat with you. Follow me. Now all of you get in to bed right now." Saying so she left.  
  
Ron came running up to Hermione and said, "hello lady do you know me?"  
  
Hermione burst out laughing, "yes."  
  
"Then why don't you come over to the gryffindor tower anymore? I never knew a head girl could forget her friends."  
  
"Ron… honestly what did I tell you yesterday? I reminded you that we are going to meet tomorrow you-know-where" she didn't say hogsmeade because Malfoy was right behind them listening to every word and she didn't want him to interrupt.  
  
Ron seemed to understand why Hermione had said you-know-where and quickly changed the topic by saying, "what do you think our detentions are going to be?"  
  
"Ehm ehm can I say a word?" asked Malfoy with an inquiring look  
  
Hermione ignored him and said, "I don't know what can we have in detentions but they are going to be bad… Crabbe, Goyle and malferret"  
  
"I agree. I think we'll find out our detentions right now I mean that is why professor Mcgonagall must've called us and look we're right in front of her office. " Replied Ron  
  
~Knock Knock~ "Come in " said Mcgonagall in an irritated but serious voice.  
  
When Ron and Hermione went in they were surprised to see someone there who was going to share the detention with them. Ron was a bit angry to…  
  
I end my part here. Thanks everyone for your reviews and hope you keep on giving me your wonderful reviews. Bye for now. 


	16. a bet part 16

A bet part 16…  
  
~Knock Knock~ "Come in " said Mcgonagall in an irritated but serious voice.  
  
When Ron and Hermione went in they were surprised to see someone there who was going to share the detention with them. Hermione was happy as she could share detentions with the both of her friends but Ron he was fuming inside as he was bugged with Harry remember?  
  
Harry happily exclaimed, "hey Ron hey Hermione. How are the both of you?"  
  
"Ehm ehm we can discuss that later Mr. Potter. But right now all your people's priority will be your detentions. Professor and I Snape have split you in to pairs, so that the detentions are carried out seriously. Now professor Snape will tell you the detentions "  
  
Professor Snape's head appeared in the fire beside Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
"If you don't mind Minerva I would like to talk to these kids alone as we had discussed earlier. Some of these need severe punishment."  
  
"Yes I remember Severus. I better take a leave." Said professor Mcgonagall with a look of pure anger towards Snape and without another word she left.  
  
"well well well. You both are an insult to being a head boy and head girl. Didn't you imagine how embarrassed the staff was when you both said that it was a surprise the staff wanted to give them? Now you have put yourself in to trouble."  
  
"But professor…"  
  
"Never interrupt me while I am speaking. Potter and Malfoy you will be scrubbing the trophies in the trophy room, Crabbe and Goyle you will be assisting the house elves in the kitchen, Weasley and granger you will be in the hospital wing scrubbing the beds. Do you get me? You start your detentions today. Or I you need an explanation?"  
  
"We aren't pathetic as you to need another explanation," said run sarcastically  
  
"Shut up Weasley. Now go for your detentions." Said Snape icily.  
  
~Outside the office~  
  
Harry, "Ron get a grip on yourself. "  
  
"Shut up Harry I don't need to talk to you. Bye. " Snapped Ron "Bye Hermione" said Harry ignoring Ron  
  
"Bye" said Hermione with a smile.  
  
"Potter now if you have finished bidding goodbye can we proceed to our detentions? "  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So potter you know what I was thinking?"  
  
"No. And I jolly well aint interested."  
  
"Anyways I am telling you. I was thinking is that your head or your neck just blew a bubble?"  
  
"Malfoy those were exactly my thoughts in your case."  
  
"Shut up potter"  
  
"Well is that all you can say malfoy when you are pissed of?"  
  
"Well potter there is something more that I can say" and so he slowly picked up his wand and whispered, "Avada…"  
  
What was Malfoy going to say? As you know he was chanting the killing curse but would Harry die? How far would their enmity get to? Answers to this in the next part. So review as fast as you can… 


	17. a bet part 17

A bet part 17: -  
  
"Potter now if you have finished bidding goodbye can we proceed to our detentions? "  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So potter you know what I was thinking?"  
  
"No. And I jolly well aint interested."  
  
"Anyways I am telling you. I was thinking is that your head or your neck just blew a bubble?"  
  
"Malfoy those were exactly my thoughts in your case."  
  
"Shut up potter"  
  
"Well is that all you can say malfoy when you are pissed of?"  
  
"Well potter there is something more that I can say" and so he slowly picked up his wand and whispered, "Avada"  
  
But Harry was too fast for malfoy. He didn't give him a chance to say kadavra and quickly shouted the first spell that came into his mind, the disarming spell.  
  
And the wand shot into Harry's hand. "You are pissed of again malfoy"  
  
"Shut up potter"  
  
"There you go again."  
  
"Shut up potter. Let's go and do our detentions. Look we are already here."  
  
~In the trophy room~  
  
Harry exclaimed, "oh no! I forgot my potion in the hospital wing"  
  
Malfoy smirked and then an idea struck him, "potter why don't I get it for you? Anyways I got to go to the bathroom so on the way I can get you your potion."  
  
"I don't trust you."  
  
"Don't you know potter that madam pomfrey puts an anti poisoning spell on the potion so that no one can add anything to it?"  
  
"In that case you can get it for me. Thanks." "My pleasure"  
  
~Saying so malfoy left. ~  
  
Harry in his mind, "hope malfoy doesn't taste the potion otherwise he'll immediately come to know what it is."  
  
Meanwhile malfoy was laughing at the way he tricked Harry, "malfoy you rule. Thanks to Harry that you can see hermione during detentions. Cool. What a trick." He reached the hospital wing and went inside when he caught a few pieces of Ron and hermione's conversation and he saw something that truly terrified him.  
  
I know you all must've guessed what malfoy saw. So wait till the next part till you know what happens further. 


	18. a bet part 18

A Bet Part 18  
  
Meanwhile Malfoy was laughing at the way he tricked Harry, "Malfoy you rule. Thanks to Harry that you can see Hermione during detentions. Cool. What a trick." He reached the hospital wing and went inside when he caught a few pieces of Ron and Hermione's conversation and he saw something that truly terrified him.  
  
Hermione was cleaning some beds when her thoughts drifted away to the times she had with Draco. 'The Golden Moments' that is what she had named them. 'Draco? How can Draco come? Hermione you aren't making an effort in forgetting Draco are you? ' While she was in her thoughts she stood up and saw Ron was coming towards her.  
  
He came very close and before she could say anything Ron pressed his lips against hers. She was shocked by that and thought of breaking the kiss when she saw Draco and well she continued the kiss, as she wanted to get Draco jealous. She knew Draco had used her but still she had some hopes.  
  
Draco was fuming with anger inside. His heart was swelling with jealousy so much that he would have burnt right there but then he just went inside and while he was taking Harry's potion he dropped his wand.  
  
Ron quickly broke off his kiss and when he saw Draco he turned into a bright shade of red that did match his hair color.  
  
Out of embarrassment Ron did manage to say, "when did you come here Malfoy and why?  
  
Draco turned around and gave one of his most handsome smirks (according to Hermione as she looked and him and according to me as I imagined him ^ _^) "well I just came in here when you were err. Busy making out with your girlfriend"  
  
"He is not my boyfriend," said Hermione as her face turned into a brighter shade of red than Ron's  
  
draco took a deep breath and replied, "hermione can I talk to you in private?"  
  
hermione was taken aback but managed to reply, "umm ok sure."  
  
Saying so draco left. Sooner or later he had to tell hermione the truth that he loved her and also about the bet he had put with crabbe and goyle.  
  
End of chapter 18. will the meeting of draco and hermione will be earlier than crabbe and goyle? I am adding another twist in the story so till then wait for chapter 19 ( 


	19. a bet part 19

A bet part 19  
  
By now hermione knew that draco liked her. Earlier he must've lied to hermione about himself and pansy to make hermione jealous because she had seen the love for her when he kissed her and the jealousy when she kissed ron, so it wld pretty much mean what she thought it would.  
  
The clock sturck 10 and detentions were over will she was returning to the common room she heard crabbe and goyle talking to malfoy  
  
It was the charms classroom wher draco was looking now at the floor and crabe and goyle were laughing while crabe said, "ok draco why are you so flushed today? Let's see you have completed the bet by asking hermione out and also by breaking her heart when you lied about yourself and pansy so here are your 60 galleons. You win the bet Mr.Dare damn we should learn some tricks from you the way you can make any girl fall for you. you rule. "  
  
Hermione was startled at what she heard. She had to act fast and that is why before malfoy had a chance to say anything she went up to him and .  
  
End of part 19. read and review. A twist in the story. And something you might never have expected never. 


	20. a bet part 20

Before I start the chapter there is something I would like to say:  
  
'' = A person's thoughts.  
  
A bet part 20  
  
Hermione was startled at what she heard. She had to act fast and that is why before Malfoy had a chance to say anything she went up to him and .  
  
Smack!!!  
  
Smack!!!  
  
Smack!!!  
  
That was one for each Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. With that she just left the room. And ran towards the common room.  
  
Draco lost his temper. He was going to tell Hermione everything about the bet he put and how slowly he forgot the bet and really started doing things seriously. He had gained the trust of Hermione but now he had broken it.  
  
And without saying a word he just left the room and went to the common room. There he knocked the door of hermione's room but there was no reply. 'Yeah yeah she must be too angry to talk but then I'll talk to her tomorrow. And clear up things.'  
  
He went into his room and threw himself on the bed. When his mom's words floated into his mind, 'Draco dear you are 17 years and you might get involved with girls so before you go to school remember one thing. never break a trust of someone who considers you as a friend or more that that because if a trust is once broken in such cases it can never be won back' 'shit damn it. What mom said is so true. I will gain hermione's trust back some way or the other. I am a Malfoy though abandoned from my family I am a Malfoy and the rule is malfoy's can make anything possible.' And in these thoughts Draco just rolled onto his bed and fell asleep.  
  
But little did he know on the other side Hermione had some plans of revenge. She wanted to use Draco's tricks on him so that he could realize his mistake and swear that he would never ever do it again. She wanted to improve his mistake.  
  
So she decides that she would get Draco to propose her and backstab him by not being present at the venue on that day. 'Yes hmm that would be great.'  
  
She slowly turned of the lights and went to sleep.  
  
End of part 20. Would Draco succeed with his plan or Hermione? Will the both of them ever get back together? Anyways R/R please. I aint getting any reviews these days. May I ask the reason for it? Byeeeeeeee 


	21. a bet part 21

Before I start the chapter there is something I would like to say:  
  
'' = a person's thoughts.  
  
A bet part 21  
  
With the thoughts of revenge Hermione started of her day and went down to the great hall and to her amazement Draco was not present. What might be the reason for that? 'Like I Care' she shrugged and pushed of those thoughts from her mind.  
  
She went on to gryffindor table for breakfast and Harry noticed it immediately that Hermione was very very happy today and on asking the reason for it she just pushed it off by some lie. He realized that but then told himself it was none of his business and returned back to eating.  
  
"'Mione what do we have now?" said Parvati while she was munching upon the chocolate pancakes.  
  
"Potions YUCK!!! " came the reply in chorus.  
  
Hermione turned around to see who it was and she looked at Harry and exclaimed, "ohh it was you!!!"  
  
~Potions~  
  
Like Hermione, Snape too seemed to be in a good mood today as none of the gryffindors were punished. Hermione noticed yet for the second time that Draco wasn't present. And it was unlikely of him to miss potions. What might be the reason for his absence?  
  
She didn't even see him for care of magical creatures or for dinner. Now it was really bothering he and so she had decided to find out the reason  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------End of a bet part 21. So tell me what do you think will be the reason of malfoy's absence? Will it get Malfoy closer to Hermione? Will hermione's heart melt and will she change the plans of revenge? Answers to this in the next part. 


	22. a bet part 22

Before I start the chapter there is something I would like to say:  
  
'' = a person's thoughts.  
  
A Bet part 22  
  
After dinner Hermione went in the common room and knocked the door and called out "Draco" but no one answered.  
  
That is why she opened the door and for the first time entered his room 'it is marvelous' Then she looked at Draco who was sitting on the ground with his knees bent and his head was over his knees and he was crying.  
  
Hermione simply sat beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up his eyes were completely swollen and he just gave her a hug while he was crying.  
  
She just patted him on the back and said in a polite voice, "Draco what is it? Just spill it out. I am sure you'll feel better. "  
  
Draco broke off the hug and took a deep breath and explained, "well to begin with I was abandoned from my family coz I kissed you. Well I don't blame you for that. I was happy that I was thrown out because of my father. Anyway today it was brought to my notice that my father and my sister Tara (he he I invented that character) died in an accident. I don't care that my father died he deserved that as he was a death eater. But what about Tara? She was an angel. She was the one who truly cared about me so did my mom."  
  
Before Draco could go any further Hermione cut in the middle and said, "but Draco what will you gain b crying? You must learn to move on with the memories of your sister. Do you get what I mean?"  
  
Draco smiled at her gratefully, "yeah I d. I think you are right." And without a warning or a provocation he pressed his lips against hers. 'It feels like heaven. What are you saying Hermione? He broke your trust so you.'  
  
So I end the chapter. Phew it was long. Maybe not coz I was typing chapter 20,21,22 together. I have been on the computer for long so I thought to end this chapter. Got to study. Byes read and review. 


	23. a bet part 23

A bet part 23  
  
Draco smiled at her gratefully, "yeah I do I think you are right." And without a warning or a provocation he pressed his lips against hers. 'It feels like heaven. What are you saying Hermione? He broke your trust so you.'  
  
She quickly broke of the kiss and started yelling at Draco on the top of her voice, "MR. MALFOY WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOURSELF? SEE I CONSOLED YOU THAT DOESN'T MEAN I FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID. I JUST GAVE YOU AN ARM TO CRY UPON SOMEWHAT LIKE A FRIEND AND THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE AUTHORITY TO KISS ME" with these words she stomped out of the room and closed the door so hard that it caused one of the vase in draco's room to fall down with a crash leaving a depressed Draco behind (of course not coz of the vase coz of Hermione.)  
  
Draco was completely brokenhearted. For a few minutes he had considered that Hermione had forgiven him but it was wrong. One thing was sure she cared about him. And he had to win her back. But how? Then an idea crossed the mind of the brilliant Malfoy's mind. And with a wave of his wand he implemented his idea with a smirk on his face, 'Perfect. In a few days time she is mine.'  
  
Next day in the great hall the mails arrived and Hermione got one too that completely amused Ron and Harry, as she hadn't received a letter since ages. But she didn't open it as it was signed - Your secret admirer. And she didn't wan Ron or Harry to know anything about him.  
  
Throughout the day all she could think about was him. But who could it be? The suspense was killing her. At last the day ended and she could open it in private. But her thoughts were replaced by someone's words. She had a talk with this person who told her some facts that she wished had happened but a bit earlier.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------What were these facts? Who was that person? And who was Hermione's secret admirer? Answers to this in the next part. 


	24. a bet part 24

A bet part 24  
  
After dinner as Hermione was going to get in the common room Ron caught her arm and turned her around. He looked into her eyes intensely and said, "H- Hermione I-I-I- lo-v-ve Y-oo-u". The way he had expressed it was obvious that he was nervous.  
  
He took a deep breath and continued. Now he seemed a bit more confident and said, "I really love you from the bottom of my heart. And me dating Lavendar was a plan to make you jealous. Of course Lavendar knew about it as she thought my plan was cool and used it with Seamus Finnegan. So since they are together now I thought why not break it up to you I mean why not tell you what I feel for you? "  
  
Saying so he took her hands in his and bent down. He looked up at her and asked her, "Hermione will you be my girlfriend? You can take your time to answer me."  
  
After what seemed like hours (though it was just 5mins lol ^_^) Hermione replied, "well Ron it was quite sweet of you to express your feelings honestly. But I think I need more time to answer you. But when I am ready I will surely tell you. Till then could you do me a favor? Let's not talk about this until I tell you"  
  
Ron looked a bit hurt. He got up and managed to say, "Umm err ok. Goodnight." Before Hermione had a chance to reply he just left.  
  
Hermione turned around and went in the common room thinking of what she had said. Had she made a proper decision? Her thoughts were driven away by Draco who was kissing pansy. 'Again? Does he love me Hermione or pansy? Next time I see her in here I swear it I will kill her. What are you thinking Hermione? Remember what he did to you?'  
  
Draco broke off the kiss and slapped pansy hard on the face. Hermione could see Draco was red in anger. He just pulled pansy close to him and said, "what the F*** do you think of yourself? I never said anything to you that doesn't mean you take advantage of me Parkinson. Now get lost from here. Just GET LOST. And if you ever come here back again or ever try to touch me remember things won't be too good for you."  
  
He just pushed pansy so hard that she hit the ground and went into his room and slammed the door shut. Pansy got up and looked at Hermione as tough she was about to kill her and said, "well are you happy now mudblood? I and Draco broke up because of you I am sure." Without another word she left.  
  
Hermione was speechless. She just went on the sofa near the fireplace as it was freezing cold and started thinking should she go around with Ron or not? She was suddenly reminded of the letter she received in the morning.  
  
She opened the letter and gasped. Now her mind was filled with more suspense. The letter was: -  
  
To Hermione,  
  
As you read letter by letter You will know your secret admirer  
  
I bought you a gift But it can't match your smile Which is the prettiest gift For which I can walk for more than a mile  
  
So keep guessing  
  
And not blushing.  
  
You like chocolates? Here they are, and here is something that gets you closer to my real identity. That is the letters 'O, L'  
  
Hermione couldn't help thinking who could it be? She opened the box of chocolates and they had the world's greatest chocolates. And also there were two letters O, L that were of solid silver. 'Wow he is a poet. Can it be Ron? In Ron there is o and in Weasley there is l. anyways I must keep this safely. I don't want anyone to read them' she yawned slightly and went back to her room with no idea who the secret admirer was.  
  
End of chapter 24. Who was that secret admirer? Was it Ron? Or someone else? Have any ideas? Then tell me at nushdevil_Jessica@hotmail.com I might just tell you whom it is if I get your reviews. Then you won't need to wait for so long. Just joking. 


	25. a bet part 25

A bet part 25  
  
After Hermione read the letter, she couldn't help thinking that could it be? She opened the box of chocolates and they had the world's greatest chocolates. And also there were two letters O, L that were of solid silver. 'Wow he is a poet. Can it be Ron? In Ron there is o and in Weasley there is l. anyways I must keep this safely. I don't want anyone to read them' she yawned slightly and went back to her room with no idea who the secret admirer was. In these thoughts she fell asleep.  
  
~Next morning~  
  
Hermione got up rather too early. It was 5:00 in the morning. She decided it was pointless trying to sleep again so she went outside and decided to sit by he favorite spot the fireplace and finish of the homework and if she could start studying.  
  
As she went outside she heard Draco singing.  
  
' |Here's how it goes | |You and me | |Up and down but maybe this time | |We'll get it right | |Worth the fight | |'Cause love is something you can't shake | |When it breaks | |All it takes is some trying | | | |If you feel like leaving | |I'm not gonna beg you to stay | |Soon you'll be finding | |You can run you can hide but you can't escape my love| | | | | |You can run you can hide but you can't escape my | |love |  
  
'  
  
'What is Draco doing up so early? Why do I care? After all he isn't anything but a creep. Yeah he is but whoa baby he is so hot look at him he looks so cute.'  
  
Those were her thoughts because at that precise moment Draco had come out with a towel wrapped of course. Hermione's mouth hung upon at his muscular body and she couldn't take her eyes of him his hair that were wet looked so perfect!!  
  
Draco noticed Hermione gawping at him that meant she still loved him but she was mad at him. He slowly walked towards her still it wasn't in Hermione's power to stop staring at him. He knelt down right in front of her gazed intently into her eyes and went closer and closer to her. Finally they were so close that she could feel his icy breath that had some kind of warmth and snapped her back to reality with her eyes fixed on him and mouth still open. At last Draco spoke, "am I that sexy that you cant shut your mouth or take your eyes of me? I know you love me but you are mad at me. I am sorry. Forgive me?" Hermione took a deep breath. Something in Draco's voice hypnotized her and made her say "yes" and still unaware of what she was doing she touched her lips to his. 'Wow it is wonderful. Why can't I stay like this forever? '  
  
At that precise moment Harry came in and saw them though he wasn't astonished, as he knew about them. He did not want to break the romantic moment and turned to go when Hermione stopped him. She and Draco turned into deep shades of red.  
  
Harry said almost nervously, "Err. Hermione you can continue. And yeah I aint astonished because well I kinda. err heard you talking to Ginny the other day in the common room. Sorry about that I couldn't help hearing. And that reminds me I just needed to talk to you about Ron and err what he told you. But not now. I came here in the morning because I couldn't say this in front of Ron. Well like he told you yesterday he loves you but you err. Like Draco and since I know Ron I must tell you it might just be a crush on you so err since you told him I need sometime to give you an answer let me tell you don't give him any answer. By the end of this year he'll forget all about this hopefully. And secondly I need your help on."  
  
".Summoning charms? " Hermione finished his sentence. "Honestly Harry how long can you take to learn them? Come on give it a try they aren't that bad. But where do we practice? "  
  
"Err I dunno. How about the Gryffindor common room? Because even Neville needs help so does Parvati. But they need help for some other charms."  
  
"That'll be cool. I can hangout with you guys since I haven't got any time .You know I am so sorry I didn't turn up that day at hogsmeade."  
  
".Because I had detentions to do!! So did Ron and I. Hermione honestly don't be stupid" saying so Harry playfully punched her in arm. And Draco couldn't help getting jealous of this. He just turned around went in his room and slammed the door.  
  
Harry was taken aback and questioned Hermione, "what's up with him? "  
  
"No clue. Blimey look at the time 6:00. You've got quidittch practice right? So run run run " said Hermione teasingly.  
  
"Aren't you coming?"  
  
Hermione yawned and said, "err no I think I'll try to get some sleep. Bye best of luck."  
  
Harry smiled and gave her a hug, "thanks. "  
  
Draco unfortunately saw this and went upon Hermione stood in front of her and asked her in his icy voice which was no more warm, "Mudblood, you are the biggest flirt I have ever seen in the world. First you kiss Ron in the hospital wing during detention, then you kiss me here and then you give Harry a hug. What are you playing at?"  
  
Hermione glared at Draco and replied as though it was obvious, "well aint I exactly like you? As a matter of fact I learnt this from you. You kiss pansy you kiss me then you end up kissing her again. I can ask you what are you playing at?"  
  
Draco bit his lip. This time he was surely defeated. He had no answer so he just yawned which was completely fake and Hermione noticed that and said, "well it is 7:00 so it is time for my err err my umm umm my err coffee time." And he left into his room.  
  
Hermione was sure Draco didn't drink coffee nor was any need for him to make his own at 7:00 in the morning as it is served in the great hall anyways. She just rolled her eyes and pushed those thoughts out of her head and dropped herself on the sofa to complete her homework.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Phew that was long. I end my part here. And well I am trying my best to end this story soon so I can come up with a new one. Read and review. Plzz ( byes 


	26. a bet part 26

A bet part 26  
  
After completing her homework Hermione went in the bathroom at 8:00. She was going to have a relaxing bubble bath for as long as she wanted as Draco had finished his bath. At around 8:45 she came out from her bathroom in her bathrobe and saw Draco sitting outside as though he was waiting for her.  
  
Draco looked at her. 'Oh my I cant take my eye's of her. Look at her sexy figure. She is the goddess of beauty.' he got up and walked towards her. He had a parchment in his hand, which he gave to Hermione and said coldly, or trying to sound cold and not concerned, "you just received a later." He gave it to her and left the common room.  
  
She looked at the letter and smiled to herself. 'Oooo it is the letter from my secret admirer. Who can it be?' she quickly put on her robes and ripped the letter open.  
  
To Hermione,  
  
As you read letter by letter, You will know your secret admirer.  
  
The day you receive my last letter, You will know I am your secret admirer. That night a surprise will await you in the common room In which you come without a mop or a broom  
  
You will be startled by the surprise,  
  
And as a prize. I don't want to miss, Your lovelies kiss.  
  
Here I bought you a bunch of roses. You love them don't you? And something that will get you closer to me. The letters, 'E and Y'.  
  
And as soon as Hermione read these two letters this time of pure gold fell out. She let out a gasp and thought 'how can it be Ron? He cant spent so much money. Oh yeah so dumb of me his father got promotion and now they are rich I almost forgot.' She just smiled to herself and left the common room to the Great hall for breakfast.  
  
To her relief Harry and Ron hadn't come and Ginny was there. She at the gryffindor table and sat next to Ginny. She spoke to her in nothing more than a whisper as Parvati and Lavendar were around and she didn't trust them completely. "Ginny I need to talk to you about some letters I have been receiving. How about today in the library at around 6:00 in the evening?"  
  
Ginny widened her eyes so much as though a bit more expanding and they would burst. She just nodded her head in form of a reply as she saw Harry and Ron approaching the table.  
  
Both were looking exhausted and. They just smiled at Hermione and started hogging up the food. Hermione was surprised at the amount of food they ate. She gave them a quizzical look and got a reply soon by none other than Malfoy who was right behind them smirking, "well what will hippo's do but hog? "  
  
"Shove off Malfoy." Replied Ginny with a look of pure loathing. Malfoy just left at Ginny's look that was as tough she might pounce on him and tear him into pieces.  
  
Hermione had a talk with Ginny who said that Ron tells her everything and if it were Ron she would have known. Hermione was now into so much suspense that she completely forgot she would know his true identity tonight. As the day ended Hermione was damn exhausted. They had a lot of homework burdened over them and the newts were coming up when she found another letter from her secret admirer that her owl dropped into her hand while she was entering the common room.  
  
It said:  
  
I am Your Secret admirer  
  
Don't be surprised by this letter I am Draco Malfoy Who is sorry for treating you like a toy So sorry that I would kill myself Until you listen what I have to tell yourself Please come in And give me a grin After your prize Which will give you a surprise  
  
Hermione was speechless by this letter. 'This must be a kind of a joke.' She just shook her head and went inside. The lights were all turned out and there were candles lit all around the room. She looked around and heard the voice of a guitar played beautifully and the singer was none other that Draco.  
  
|Still feels like our first night together | |Feels like the first kiss and it's getting' better | |baby | |No one can better this | |Still holding' on, you're still the one | |First time our eyes met - the same feeling I get | |Only feels much stronger - I wanna love you longer | |You still turn the fire on. | |So if you're feeling' lonely don't | |You're the only one I ever want | |I only wanna make it good | |So if I love ya a little more than I should | | | |Please forgive me - I know not what I do | |Please forgive me - I can't stop loving you | |Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through | |Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do | |Please believe me - every word I say is true | |Please forgive me - I can't stop loving you | | | |Still feels like our best times are together | |Feels like the first touch | |We're still getting' closer baby | |Can't get close enough | |I'm still holding' on - you're still number one | |I remember the smell of your skin | |I remember everything | |I remember all your moves - I remember you yeah | |I remember the night - you know I still do | |So if you're feeling' lonely don't | |You're the only one I ever want | |I only wanna make it good | |So if I love you a little more than I should | | | |Please forgive me - I know not what I do | |Please forgive me - I can't stop loving you | |Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through | |Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do | |Oh believe me - every word I say is true | |Please forgive me - I can't stop loving you | | | |One thing I'm sure of - is the way we make love | |The one thing I depend on | |Is for us to stay strong | |With every word and every breath I'm praying' | |That's why I'm saying'. | | | |Please forgive me - I know not what I do | |Please forgive me - I can't stop loving you | |Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through | |Please forgive me - if I need you like I do | |Babe believe me-every word I say is true | |Please forgive me - If I can't stop loving you | |Never leave me-I don't know what I do | |Please forgive me- I Can't stop loving you | | | |Can't stop loving you |  
  
The song was Bryan Adams 'Please Forgive Me.' which was followed by darius's colorblind.  
  
Feeling' blue, while I'm trying to Forget the feeling that I miss you Feeling' green, when the jealousy swells And it won't go away in dreams  
  
Feeling' yellow, I'm confused inside A little hazy but mellow when I feel your eyes on me  
  
Feeling' fine, sublime When that smile of yours creeps into my mind  
  
Oh oh  
  
Nobody told me you'd feel so good Nobody said you'd be so beautiful Nobody warned me about your smile You're the light, you're the light When I close my eyes I'm colorblind  
  
You make me color blind  
  
Feeling' red, when you spend my times With your friends and not me instead Feeling' black, when I think about All the things that I feel I lack  
  
Feeling' jaded, when it's not gone right All the colors have faded, and then I feel your eyes on me  
  
Feeling' fine, sublime When that smile of yours creeps into my mind  
  
Mm  
  
Nobody told me you'd feel so good Nobody said you'd be so beautiful Nobody warned me about your smile You're the light, you're the light When I close my eyes I'm colorblind  
  
You make me color blind  
  
Blinded by the light you shine, the colors fade completely Blinded by you every time, I feel your smile defeat me  
  
I'm colorblind I just can't deny this feeling  
  
Nobody told me you'd feel so good Nobody said you'd be so beautiful Nobody warned me about your smile You're the light, you're the light When I close my eyes I'm colorblind  
  
Nobody told me you'd feel so good Nobody said you'd be so beautiful Nobody warned me about your smile You're the light, you're the light When I close my eyes I'm colorblind  
  
You make me color blind  
  
I'm colorblind  
  
These songs touched Hermione's heart. Draco finished playing and walked towards Hermione and looked into her eyes with deep seriousness and said, "I love you Hermione and I always will. Will you marry me after we graduate hogwarts? Don't worry since my dad is no more I don't think anyone will oppose our marriage because my mom is on my side always."  
  
Hermione blushed slightly and nodded. Considering her reply as a yes Draco flew towards her and gifted her with a warm and passionate kiss that would have lasted longer had it not been twelve in the midnight and she pushed him. she got up and gave him a smile and went in her bedroom. Draco smirked to himself and ran a hand through his hair. He threw himself on the sofa and while he was in his own world he fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile Harry had heard everything. He was so happy that Hermione had got her love back.  
  
End of part 26. well as you all must have guessed my story is coming to an end. Well Hermione has made the decision to tell Ron everything the next day. How do you think Ron will take the news? Read and review please. 


	27. a bet part 27

Part 27  
  
Hermione got up early and went out of her room just to see Draco looking extra cute while he was sleeping like a small baby. She went to the sofa and bent low. She gave him a slap but still he didn't get up so she sat beside him and gave him a mind-blowing kiss.  
  
"Whoa whoa have mercy," said Draco who was now wide-awake.  
  
Hermione said in a serious tone, "Draco I have to tell Ron about us as he had proposed me. So I sent Harry and Ron an owl telling them to come here."  
  
At that precise moment in came Ron and Harry who was smiling devilishly. Draco noticed it and understood Harry was there yesterday.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and took a deep breath she began, "Ron."  
  
Harry interrupting in the middle cut her off, "Hermione it's okay. Ron knows everything. And he is happy that you get what you want. I was here yesterday and since the music was playing I stayed to listen to the songs and err couldn't resist the temptation to err"  
  
He could not complete the sentence as Hermione had hit him with the spell of vomiting slugs. "That was rude Hermione," exclaimed Harry  
  
"What you did by eavesdropping was rude also." Said Hermione and Ron started roaring in laughter.  
  
And with this happy atmosphere I end my story. But still 2 parts are left giving you all the information of Draco and Hermione's future life. 


	28. a bet part 28

A Bet Part 28  
  
As they graduated Hogwarts the got married and now the 5 of them, Narcissa, Draco, Hermione and their two kids who were twins were named 'Stephanie and Steve.' were living together in the Malfoy manor.  
  
Draco and Hermione had a successful future and were doing the same job of 'Unspeakable' in the ministry of magic. Harry was the head of magical games and sports and Ron was the chaser in chudely cannons (I don't know the spelling) and Ginny was a teacher at Hogwarts.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were teaching too. All the five of them were the frequent visitors of Malfoy manor.  
  
End. but still there is another part. So don't get discouraged. And I THANK everyone for his or her beautiful reviews.  
  
A bet part 29  
  
I named it like that because if it were titled 'Author's Note' then many of you wouldn't have read it. Now I would like to thank:  
  
Krissyfz  
  
Salem Cat  
  
Nichole Anne Wood  
  
Painterchia  
  
Ashley023  
  
Urban-chic64  
  
Klee-babe  
  
Kristen Lid  
  
Gary Kolzeck  
  
Jannah Hammon  
  
If I got your spelling wrong then I am sorry. Thanks all of you for reading my story and your wonderful review that really helped me to improve my story and get a better ending. But I still have a question 'What does instant messaging mean?' can anyone tell me?  
  
And my story is going to be hate turn into love again. But I don't know whom should I cast in my story. I mean should it be Severus Snape/ Lily Evans or Draco Malfoy/Hermione granger? Please tell me at nushdevil_Jessica@hotmail.com it's a request. Because I have come up with a brand new fanfic and believe me it wont be anything like my earlier fic.  
  
So tell me the characters that I should put in my story. Waiting for your replies. Till then cy@. Byes. I'll be back though ( 


End file.
